Capable of using unprepared runways for takeoffs and landings, the C-130 aircraft was originally designed as a troop, medical evacuation, and cargo transport aircraft. The aircraft's versatile airframe has found uses in a variety of other roles, including as a gunship (AC-130), for airborne assault, search and rescue, scientific research support, weather reconnaissance, aerial refueling, maritime patrol and aerial firefighting.
In all its applications, long range and other sensor communication systems have been required on the aircraft. Such communication is made possible by way of antennas on the aircraft. Antennas on aircraft are critical and used for transmitting and receiving communication signals at arbitrary frequencies over a set frequency range. There are a number of different types of communication systems and antennas available to suit an aircraft's role and mission requirements.